Struggles Of A Young Devil
by diabxlusinnxcentem
Summary: Cicero always has been an odd child. She's a cry baby, she's two-faced, and she's mostly demonic. More specifically, she was born to the Son Of Sparda. How much trouble can her heritage get her into? A lot. But how much trouble can her and her friends get her into? A lot more. Rated M for gore and blood. Contains many OCs, including Canon X OC ships.
1. I Can Think Of At Least Seven

A small girl walked out into the snowy street. The moonlight shined, giving the city glow a soft mix of blue and silver. The bitter cold and the beautiful glow matched with her. Big, sad, dull blue eyes and thin, fine, locks of silver hair that flowed as if submerged in water. She'd stepped out of a small shop, carrying the warmth of the shop with her. She smelled of sage incense and French perfume. Despite the snowflakes that clung onto her hair eyelashes, she stayed warm.

She left a small trail behind her. Her boot prints were immediately swept away as a large, hand-me-down, overcoat that was several sizes too big for her dragged them away. She stopped for a break and leaned against a street lamp. She pulled her scarf around her mouth as she took a deep breath. She was part of the way home but the weight of the overcoat was starting to bother her and her small lungs had begun working too hard for her safety.

"Excuse me, little lady?" a sudden voice spoke to her. "Are you alright? I don't think a little girl should be out in the snow this late. Especially alone."

She looked up to see a tall man standing before her. Well, rather the silhouette of a man. She took a step back. Although his voice was kind and sweet, he held no warmth.

He kneeled down. "Oh, there's no reason to be afraid of me." he offered her his hand.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure about that? I can name at least seven reasons." she threw off her overcoat, revealing several weapons. That is when the cold hit her.

The man's body popped and cracked as he contorted. Just another demon. The demon snarled. It's hooves forced through the snow and broke through the concrete that lay under. It's long twisted claws nearly touched the ground. Eyes red, skin all green and scaly, and horns protruding.

"You fuckers get uglier and uglier everyday, I swear." she unsheathed a rapier from her belt. "You'd make a nice pair of boots though~." She gave the most ridiculous pose. Her body was bent in a very uncomfortable position. Her hips were out and her torso leaned as far back as she could. Rapier ready in her grip. "What're you waiting for?!" Her voice echoed down the empty street.

The demon lunged at her. It screamed "I shall vanquish all those of the Sparda bloodline!" It's jaws unhinged, teeth like daggers dripped with saliva. It snapped at her. She spun around as it's fangs just missed her arm. The demon's head turned as it realized it had missed his target.

"Aw, c'mon! That all you got?!" she grinned " 'Vanquish all those of the Sparda bloodline'? You demons are real original, you know that?" She positioned herself once again. Waiting for the next attack. Like a matador waiting for the next charge.

The demon growled as it charged once again. This time with it's claws out. With a single swipe, it's fingers were gone. They lay on the ground, blood leaking out. Staining the once pure white snow a bright red. It screamed. Blood pouring out of where it's fingers once were.

Boy, was she pleased with herself. "You look so pathetic right now." she commented. "So damn pathetic!" She laughed. Losing her train of thought, she didn't realize it had begun retaliation. It threw itself at her once more, this time it didn't miss. It buried its fangs into her arm. Most of her limb already part of the way down it's throat. She yelped as the fangs dug deeper.

She couldn't pull away or she'd risk losing her arm. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks. She snarled as she lifted her rapier and stuck it into the demon's eye. It's jaw unlocked as it gave a hideous yowl. It lay on the floor but it was obvious it still had plenty of fight left in it. The girl panted as took the second of peace to recollect. As soon as it stood back up, she landed a kick on the back of it's knees.

She was done with playing around. It hit the ground once again. This time she wouldn't hold back, she wouldn't stop to make fun. She brought her boot down into it's skull. The thin heels of her shoes cut into the bone, shattering it's hard, snake-like hide. She grunted as she yanked out her foot. She picked it up and slammed it back into the ground, it's neck cracked. Blood spilled out of it's mouth. "Y-you traitor. . ."

She rolled her eyes. "This traitor has a name." she spat. She lifted her rapier once again. "And it'll be the last thing you hear." She placed her foot on the demon's back. Crushing the bones that sat under it's skin. "This traitor's name. . .is Cicero." she whispered before swinging the rapier down. It sliced clean through its flesh, through hard bones, through soft innards. Hot blood splattered up onto her face, staining her porcelain pale skin.

Cicero turned around. The heat of the blood reminded her of the howling, cold wind. The childish sweetness returned to her face as if nothing had ever happened. She looked down at her injured arm "Oopsies." She swooped down to pick up her large over coat which had a thin layer of snow on it. She dusted it off, put it on, and made her way back home.

She was tired and in pain but she managed to get through the snow. Thankfully it had stopped halfway through her trip. She looked up at the large and, frankly, dirty building. A large neon sign on the top of the building proudly stated the name of it. Devil May Cry.

 _A/N: Hello! My name is Ravis! Just saying hello since this is my first fan fic. I'm still learning the ropes. I'm not great with fight scenes but I've impressed with myself of how this turned out. Please, if you have any constructive criticism, please just let me know. I roleplay this character on tumblr if anyone is interested in that. This chapter is a bit vague but the next should be a bit better. Thanks for reading._


	2. Halfway Through The Hallway

Last time: Our little hero, Cicero was attacked by a demon, did a Jojo pose, sliced it in half, and made her way home.

Cicero silently opened the door to the shop. She peeped her head in to see if they were still out in the office. She looked around her. Nobody was there. Maybe this time she'll get off scot-free. She sat out front and untied her boots. The heels were hard and that floor was wood. The key to not getting caught was silence. She slipped them off and stepped inside.

Quietly, she scurried into the bathroom. Her clothes were damaged beyond repair. She whimpered at the sight of the blood stains and tatters that sullied her precious blouse. Her pride and joy. The entire bottom half of the sleeve was torn off. "Just had to be this one, didn't it?" she angrily asked herself as tears welled up in her eyes. She slipped it off. It had stained through her blouse and onto her tanktop. She gave a silent scream of frustration.

She rested her elbows on the sink but flinched at a stinging sensation coming from her left arm. She looked down at it only to be reminded of the bite. She was so upset over her clothes, she had forgotten about the bite. She paled. How would she hide that? She didn't realize how bad it was. The thing must've dragged its teeth down because they were fairly long, deep gashes.

Thankfully it had stopped bleeding but it was still very visible. Unfortunately, it was gonna scar most likely than not. _Accident prone as usual._ she thought. She picked up her things and headed upstairs. She tiptoed down the hallway. She had got halfway through the hallway before the light flickered on. She stopped dead in her tracks, afraid to look behind her.

". . .Cicero, sweetie, what're you doing?" asked a familiar voice. Cicero tensed up as she turned around to see her mother, Ursula, on the opposite side of the hall. "You know what time it is?"

"Um. . .I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs?" she couldn't look her mother in the eye. She hid her stained blouse behind her back and looked down at her feet.

"Went downstairs or snuck out?" Ursula questioned. Her dark green eyes fell upon Cicero bloodstained tank top. Ursula's face went from annoyed to concerned. She crouched down in front of Cicero. She grabbed Cicero head and turned it around to see if any wounds were on her face. She saw none. She gently placed her hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She gasped as she saw the deep bite marks on her arm. "Oh god. Are you alright?" she pulled Cicero into a hug. Burying Cicero's face into her shoulder.

Cicero gave a muffled sigh "I'm fine. If you should be freaking out about anything, it's my shirt." she tried to wriggle out of her mother's grip, only to realize she was too tired to do so.

"What the hell happened?!" Ursula asked frantically. "Who did this?"

"Does it really matter? He's in halves now." Cicero said, a bit too nonchalant about almost losing an arm. "What happens to any asshole who lays a hand on me?"

"Cicero, that's not the point. There's a reason you're not allowed to be out by yourself." Ursula sighed. "You're not supposed to be outside this late in the first place. What could you possibly be doing out this late?"

"I. . .was visiting a few friends around town." she said softly. Cicero wasn't going to lie. Quite a few of her friends weren't the best people. She'd befriended prostitutes, mercenaries, and drunkards. She didn't have many 'playmates'. All her friends were adults, save for the very few of them that had children which she'd also become friends with. Even so, those children weren't sweet, innocent cherubs.

"The least you could do is tell me which ones." Ursula gave a deep sigh.

"Just Gisselle, Akilah, and Daiyu." she explained. "They aren't so bad. . .You know that, right?"

"Just as long as you're not summoning Satan with them, you're fine." Ursula smiled. "Let's go get you cleaned up before your father wakes up." Ursula gently placed her hand on Cicero's shoulder as she guided her to her bedroom.

Cicero sat on the edge of her bed, her little legs swinging, remaining droplets of water flying off her feet as she did so. Her hair was damp and sticking to her neck. Her wounds were cleaned and wrapped with clean, white bandages. She was comfortably dressed in a warm longsleeve and red plaid pajama bottoms.

"So. . ." Ursula started as she walked into the room. She carried a scratchy, worn-down towel over to Cicero. She say beside her as she draped it over Cicero's head. She rubbed it against her head. "What happened?"

"Mmmph!" Cicero grabbed her mother's hands. "I can't tell you when you're shaking the hell out of me!"

Ursula smiled. "Right. Sorry." she placed the towel around Cicero's shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"I was just walking home from Gisselle's shop. I was almost half of the way home and this douche bag starts being a fucking creep and he bit me. . .I cut him in half."

". . .Is that is?" Ursula furrowed her eyebrows. "I feel like there was more to it than that."

"What, do you want the gory details?"

"No. I've had my fair share of demon guts for today. . .or rather this week." Ursula commented. "Also. . .I think you left the part of you sneaking out for the third time this week."

". . .It never happened." Cicero said with a blank expression on her face. "I reject your reality."

"Alright~." Ursula picked up the towel and proceeded to dry Cicero's hair "Hope you're father rejects it as well."

"Don't tell him please." Cicero's voice shook as her head was moved back and forth.

"I can't promise you anything. If the subject just so happens to pop up, I'm not gonna lie."

"Bullshit. . ."

Ursula raised an eyebrow "Goodnight, Cicero."

Cicero kept a straight face. "Goodnight, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Ursula smiled at her daughter once again before blowing her a kiss, switching the lights off, and leaving the room.

Cicero giggled. She slipped under her cover from the edge of the bed. She crawled through so her head popped out of other side. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

Cicero woke to the golden morning rays that shone through the dirty window above her bed. Her hair sprung around her face as she sat up. She usually didn't go to sleep with her hair wet for that exact reason. She stood up and stretched. She could hear voices coming from downstairs, presumably her parents.

Not bothering to get herself dressed, she walked downstairs. The second she got to the bottom of the stairs, she heard her mother's voice. " -went out again last night."

Suddenly both of them turned around to see her. Cicero pouted at her mother. ". . .You snitched. . ." she said softly. ". . .YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Cicero ran towards the door but the second she opened it the cold hit her in the face. "FUCK, NO! I FORGOT ABOUT THE SNOW!" She shut the door. She sheepishly turned around to look at her parents.

Her father, Dante, just stared at her. Burying a chuckle "You all right, kid?"

Cicero stared at her father. ". . ." She looked back at the door. "It depends. Am I in trouble?"

"Ye-" Ursula started only to be interrupted by Cicero throwing herself on the floor. "You're grou-" Cicero began screaming. "You're not allowed to-" Cicero screamed louder until Ursula stopped talking.

"I think she gets it." Dante commented with a grin.

"Yeah, mom! I get it!" Cicero spat in a matter-of-factly voice. "Can I leave?"

"Yes." Ursula sat on the desk. "If you plan on going out, be back by-" Once again, Cicero's screaming.

Cicero stood up and ran back upstairs to get changed. Ready to start another day of wandering around town. At this point, almost everyone in town knew Cicero. Of course she had friends that knew her personally. Hardly any of them were her age.

Once again she went downstairs and out the door, this time she was prepared for the cold. She simply walked until she saw a shop that belonged to a few of her many unusual friends. The name of the store? _The Waning Crescent: Fortune Telling, Potions, and Spellbooks_


End file.
